


who's to blame when no one even knew

by peachyypup



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Blood and Gore, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Exile, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Relationship, Mentioned Sleepy Bois Inc, Pain, Platonic Relationships, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyypup/pseuds/peachyypup
Summary: “Look at this fucking pathetic idiot!” Tommy flinched. “He’s still begging me to stay, despite everything I just said. Poor little Toms, desperately clinging onto any form of human interaction he can find.”Tommy gripped onto his hair and pulled.“You wanna know something?” No one responded. “He fucking enjoyed it when I beat him ‘cause it was the only type of affection he could get.”—OR, Tommy’s in exile and Dream breaks him. Everyone finally sees whats been actually going on.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 242





	who's to blame when no one even knew

Dream’s palm collided with his cheek for what was around the sixth time in the past hour. He still flinched at every one, regardless of if he saw it coming or not. The skin was beyond bruised at this point, and he knew it’d last for another week or so, judging by how hard Dream’s hits had been, the sting only worsening with each one. 

  
  


“Say that again.” Dream’s gaze was cold and unmoving as much as his words were harsh, and Tommy knew if he didn’t fix this he’d be up all night tending to his soon to be broken ribs. 

  
  


Tommy swallowed down his embarrassment, shifting his weight. “I- I meant, yes sir.” The taller of the two sighed heavily, relaxing his shoulders. Dream eyed him for a moment, watching his nose grow red and his eyes begin watering, before reaching a hand out to cup the quivering boy’s unbruised cheek. Tommy felt that familiar pressure behind his eyes at the gentle display of affection he craved so much, and tears bubbled to the surface without warning as he leaned into the hand with a shaky exhale.

  
  


“Tommy, you know that I care about you,” Dream started, his tone soft but scolding. “So when you step out of line that behavior needs to be corrected, and it’s my job to punish you so that you learn.” 

  
  


Tommy hesitantly looked up at the piercing green eyes —the ones only he had been given the privilege to see because Dream had said he was _special_ — and nodded with understanding.

  
  


That made sense, he knew it did. Dream had explained to him well that because he was coddled all his childhood and no one ever took the time to teach him right from wrong, or even correct his ill natured tendencies, that he had grown up to be immature. Dream was only helping by teaching him all the life lessons he missed out on. 

  
  


“I know. I’m sorry I’m s-so difficult. I'm trying, I really am.” A moment passed and Tommy could’ve swore he saw something akin to frustration flash across Dream’s face. The hand on his clean cheek moved to his jaw and suddenly tightened, drawing a wince from the boy. It was sure to leave a bruise, but what did that matter alongside the dozen others?

  
  


“You know how I feel about lying, Tommy.” Dull blue eyes widened in fear, the fight in them long gone like it had been for months, only to be replaced by trepidation at every word that came out of Dream’s mouth —and rightly so with the way the man’s tone did a 180 nearly every minute. It was hard to keep up with, though Tommy only saw it as reasonable reactions to his fuck ups. 

  
  


“What? No- Dream, no I wasn’t- I’m not lying I-” he tripped over his words, hurriedly shaking his head, trying to understand what he had said wrong this time, panic rising like bile in his throat. 

  
  


“You said you were trying. As if- As if fucking up every goddamn thing I ask you to do is you _trying_? Tommy, c’mon, you can't honestly expect me to believe that.” The last part was spat with venom and the remark made Tommy flinch more than it should have. 

  
  


_ Don’t be so fucking sensitive, it’s just the truth. _

  
  


“‘m sorry,” he mumbled, barely pushing the words out with the small amount of energy he had left. If it wasn’t for Dream’s hands on him he was sure he would’ve collapsed by now. 

  
  


“God, what have I told you about mumbling? For fucks sake, you can’t even follow that simple rule!” 

  
  


Tommy looked away and furrowed his eyebrows. “Maybe ‘cause it’s a stupid one.” 

  
  


Tommy had said it under his breath, quietly and not meant to be heard, but when the tight grip dropped from his jaw, Tommy knew he had fucked up. 

  
  


The air was silent and stiff for a moment, and Tommy didn’t dare look up. He’d rather Dream beat him senseless again than see the pure disappointment and betrayal that would undoubtedly be strewn across his only friend’s face.

  
  


“Look at me.” _Fuck_. Dream knew him too well, he really did. He wouldn’t beat him first if he knew there was something even more painful he could inflict. When Tommy didn’t move right away, Dream had pulled his sword from its sheath, the metallic scrape making the boy's skin crawl as it always does. “I said, _look at me_. Now.”

  
  


Tommy did as told. He didn’t want to upset Dream any further, he wouldn’t be able to handle the guilt that came with Dream’s displeasure towards him. 

  
  


Reluctantly, blue met green and that was enough to send Tommy crumbling to the ground, head in hands, weeping and sobbing profusely as his body racked with sobs and muttered apologies. He couldn’t fucking do it anymore, the constant back and forth of being praised then punished, then praised again. It was exhausting. His brain felt like mush and his body was rigid and frail. If he could just learn his lesson and not fuck something up for one damn minute.

  
  


Dream bit back a laugh, rolling his eyes as he put away his sword. He stared down at the mess of a boy at his feet with nothing but pride, wondering how in the world he had managed to break him so quickly. He was ahead of schedule. 

  
  


“Hey, Toms, can you look at me please?” The nickname caught Tommy off guard, warmth bubbling in his chest. Dream gently gripped onto the boy's scarred wrists, pulling his thin fingers from their tight hold on his hair as he spoke ever so softly. Dream’s tone was calm and caring, with an edge of what Tommy could only identify as concern. The boy complied, allowing his limbs to be tugged and moved around until he was brought into a hug. 

  
  


_ Dream was hugging him. Dream was hugging him! Dream wasn’t mad!  _

  
  


Tommy choked out a sob, clinging onto Dream and curling up in his lap like a little kid --though he supposed he actually was one. 

  
  


“It’s okay, Toms,” Dream shushed him, carding fingers through his dirty hair. It sent warm chills down his spine, the comfort it supplied nearly lulling him to sleep right then and there. “It’s okay. I’m just trying to help you, y’know?”

  
  


Tommy nodded into Dream’s chest, shivering when a breeze rushed past them, only to be held closer by his friend. They sat for a few minutes and Dream let the boy sink into the faux comfort for a while, wanting the false sense of security to linger inside him long enough so it broke him just a bit more when he tore it all away. 

  
  


The sun had begun setting over the horizon, birds chirping as they nestled into the nearby trees, and Tommy still sat curled up in Dream’s arms. 

When the teen’s breathing had slowed, his tears had stopped, and Dream almost thought he might have fallen asleep, he spoke again. 

  
  


“Toms? Are you ready for your punishment?” 

  
  


Tommy’s blood ran cold. 

  
  


“Wh-What?” He leaned back to look up at stern emerald eyes. “I- I thought you weren’t mad?” A small smile of disbelief, almost mocking, spread slowly across Dream’s lips. 

  
  


“Why would you think that?” Dream laughed. He fucking laughed at him. Tommy searched his eyes for any sign that this was a joke --but then again, Tommy deserved a punishment, and who was he to say otherwise? “Are you really that stupid? Tommy, you disobeyed me countless times today, didn’t complete a single fucking task, and on top of that, insulted me!”

  
  


“But I-”

  
  


“Now you’re talking back too? Really? Toms, I'm just trying to make you a better person. You know that.” 

  
  


Now Tommy felt like an idiot. All Dream had been doing was spending his own time on Tommy, this waste of space, insufferable child, and what was he giving in return? Fucking attitude, disobedience. He was such a piece of shit! 

  
  


“I know, you’re right,” he nodded, biting his bottom lip as the tears started to collect again. 

  
  


“Good boy,” Dream praised, and Tommy relished in the way it still made him feel loved. Dream took his hand, pulling him to his feet and leading him towards the strip mine. “C’mon, I’ll make it quick, okay?”

  
  


Tommy nodded, though his stomach churned with anxiety. Dream had never taken him here for a punishment, only ever drowning him by the beach or just beating him where he stood. This was new. Tommy didn’t like new.

  
  


The two made their way down the mine, the air was stuffy and filled with dust particles that nearly made Tommy sneeze, though he held it in because he knew that’d earn him a slap. 

After what felt like ages of being tugged down into the Earth, Dream stopped at the bottom, turning a corner to reveal lava. Tommy squirmed at the sight but Dream’s grip on his hand only tightened. “Dream?” 

  
  


The taller looked around before meeting Tommy’s frightful eyes with his own sadistic gaze. He watched Tommy shrink in on himself. “This’ll do.” He pulled Tommy closer to where obsidian became lava and the boy protested his movements, something Dream clearly didn’t take lightly.

  
  


The man turned to the teen and grabbed him by the throat, drawing him close. “Tommy, do you know what you did wrong today?” Slowly, Tommy nodded, struggling for air as he did so. “And you know that I’m doing this because I care about you, right? That I’m the only one on this fuckin’ planet that has the decency, patience, and the tolerance to love you? Even after all the terrible things you’ve done, I still take the time to help you.”

  
  


Tommy whimpered, the pressure on his neck was definitely leaving a bruise in its wake and the words Dream spat carved deep into his chest, ringing true inside his head. Why did Tommy have to be so ungrateful? He was hurting his only friend, and if he didn’t get his shit together he was going to be alone. Dream graciously reminded him of that everyday, but apparently it wasn’t enough if he had ended up here.

  
  


“I know. Thank you for being there for me when no one else was.” Despite the painful grip on his throat, the fear coursing through his veins, and the sore skin of his malnourished body, he had meant those words with every inch of his being, he truly did. 

  
  


“No one else has ever been there, Tommy. It was always a bunch of shitty lies. No one actually cares about you. I’m the only one.” Dream loosened his hold on the boy, drawing a dagger from his pocket. “And that’s why I need to do this, to keep you in line. You get that, right?”

  
  


Tommy nodded. 

  
  


And then he saw the dagger. His body grew tense immediately, struggling to regulate his breathing at the sight of the weapon. 

Was Dream going to kill him? Surely not. He had said it wasn’t his time to die. Right? Dream loved him, he- he wouldn’t ever hurt Tommy like that.

  
  


Dream broke him out of his panicked frenzy of thoughts and shoved him to the ground, kicking him onto his hands and knees. Dream gripped his arm, forcefully keeping Tommy’s palm placed against the obsidian. Terror filled the boy's chest and tears continued to stream steadily down his cheeks. He tried to draw his hand away but the man's grip was unmoving. Tommy watched as Dream dipped his dagger into the lava and brought it up slowly. The fiery orange liquid dripped from the blade tauntingly and Dream watched with nothing other than malice as he moved it above Tommy’s hand. 

  
  


The first drip was horrific. It burned through his skin and into his muscle, the flesh surrounding the wound becoming charred and black as blood dripped down the rapidly inflaming skin. Tommy screamed louder than he ever had before and his throat was left raw. 

The pain was intolerable, his arm trembled fiercely and his body weight crumbled below him. He let himself fall face first into the ground, far too tired to hold himself up. His sobs and pleads were uttered into deaf ears, and Dream watched with a cruel smile as the next drop landed in the exact same spot as before, this time melting down to bone. 

  
  


Tommy screamed bloody fucking murder and gripped his shirt tight in his free hand, trying desperately to ground himself. His face contorted into one of agony, and he sobbed. For the full half hour, he had sobbed. Even when his tears had been drained and his breathing grew ragged, he had dry heaved into the dirty obsidian, not even bothering to open his eyes once. 

  
  


There were eighteen burns on the back of his hand --some much deeper than others-- one for each time Tommy had done something wrong that day. Dream had listed them all aloud as he went, but Tommy couldn’t hear him. The searing pain was deafening. 

  
  


Fucking shit, had Tommy messed up. If he hadn’t been convinced before, he was now. For him to have been punished in such a way, he must’ve hurt Dream deeply, and for that he could never forgive himself.

  
  


They sat there for another ten minutes before Dream let go of the shaking boy’s arm, only to grab it once again when Tommy went to cradle it against his chest. “No, Toms, don’t do that.” Tommy whined, his tear stained cheek still pressed into the obsidian, too mentally and physically drained to even try to mutter something out. 

  
  


“Can you sit up for me, sweetheart?” Tommy complied to the request, chest warming at the pet name and in turn dulling the pain of his throbbing hand. He opened his wet eyes with a pout for the first time since the initial burn and was met with the pitiful face of his only remaining friend. “Oh, Toms,” Dream frowned. 

  
  


The way he had said it made Tommy’s eyes water and within seconds he had clambered his way into Dream’s lap, only wanting to be held. “You’re such a good boy, Toms. You did so well for me, made me so proud.” Tommy sobbed even harder at the praise, grateful that he had finally done something right. 

  
  


Dream rubbed comforting circles into the boy’s bruised back and every now and then switched to card his fingers through the blonde hair, an action Dream knew to be Tommy’s favorite. 

  
  


After a few more minutes, Dream pulled away from the hug to which Tommy whined in protest with a pout and furrowed brows. 

  
  


Dream smiled gently and reached up to cup the boy’s cheeks. “You’re such a brave boy, y’know that? My sweet little boy, all big and strong for me.” Tommy beamed at the praise yet again, more than happy to accept the compliments. “Bet you’re tired, huh?” 

  
  


Tommy nodded, reaching up with his undamaged hand to rub at his sleepy eyes. 

  
  


“Well, before we get you to bed, I have a surprise for you.. you think you can handle it?” 

  
  


Tommy’s eyes instantly widened with excitement. “Good s’prise?”

  
  


Dream laughed at his slurred and groggy words. “Yes, Toms, a good surprise. C’mon, let’s go before it gets dark.” 

  
  


Dream pushed Tommy off his lap and stood, only to pick the boy up again and carry him out of the mine. 

  
  


Tommy was forever grateful for Dream’s kindness towards him, even after his punishments Dream would still call him sweet things and whisper reassurances to Tommy as he rocked him to sleep. It was undoubtedly kindness Tommy didn’t deserve, but Dream was always so giving and he wouldn’t be so spoiled as to deny any of it. 

  
  


They made it out onto the grass and dream set the boy down, grabbing his intact hand with his own strong grip to steady him. Dream wordlessly began leading him to the nether portal, to which Tommy was a bit apprehensive about.

What was the surprise if they were going to the Nether? Maybe he was going to let him visit Techno and Phil out in the tundra.. or maybe a new place to set up camp? Tommy had his doubts but he would never dare question Dream’s motives aloud —certainly not after a punishment like that. 

  
  


Once in the Nether Dream started tugging him along the makeshift paths and eventually, they arrived at the hub. Tommy wondered why they stopped, thinking this was a layover type deal, but Dream only looked down at him with an emotion he couldn't quite place. “C’mon.”

  
  


Dream pulled him closer to the portal, that fucking taunting heap of obsidian that mocked Tommy relentlessly, and his grip became crushingly tight as they got closer. 

  
  


“Wait- Dream, I’m not allowed through! I can’t- I’m not-”

  
  


God, Dream was good at this. He had molded Tommy into the obedient, scared little boy he needed him to be, clinging to every word Dream said as if it was scripture. Phase two was complete and it was time for the final stage. 

  
  


“Shut up, Tommy.” Dreams words were harsh. 

  
  


“But I-”

  
  


Dream slapped him across his unbruised cheek, a red handprint instantly forming on the now irritated skin. “Do as you’re fucking told.”

  
  


Tommy flinched when Dream tugged him forward again, and before he could protest against his better judgment, he was shoved through the portal. 

  
  
  
  


His back hit the ground with force and he could’ve sworn he heard something crack. There was a ringing in his ears he couldn’t quite shake and while his eyes were refocusing and ridding themselves of the black that had creeped its way into his vision, Dream stepped out of the portal. 

  
  


Tommy faintly registered a sword being drawn and a distressed conversation that sounded more akin to yelling. 

  
  


When a boot pressed down on his throat, all his senses returned tenfold and he snapped back into reality, struggling and gasping for air. 

  
  


“Do it, or I’ll kill him, and then I’ll kill the rest of you.”

  
  


“Okay! Okay- just- okay, gimme a second,” Niki —was that Niki’s voice? It sounded like it— scrambled for her communicator and quickly sent a mass text to everyone, not just L’manberg, but the entire smp. “I did it, can you- can you please let him go?” 

  
  


Dream laughed sourly at her idiotic request, though she wasn’t sure what was so funny about it, and pressed down on Tommy’s throat harder.

“Why would I do that? He’s where he belongs. Just the scum under my shoe.” 

Tears welled in the boy’s eyes and dripped down the sides of his face as he clawed at the boot, heart aching at the words spat at him with hatred from lips that had praised him not even ten minutes ago. 

  
  


“Please, Dream you’re gonna kill him!” 

  
  


“What makes you think that isn't the goal?” Niki’s mouth snapped shut at that, her eyes wide and teary. Slowly people started gathering, even Phil, Techno, and Wilbur —his family that he missed so dearly— had come all the way from the tundra. 

Tubbo was there. Tommy had caught a glimpse of him standing in front of his family. He looked furious and Tommy wondered what he had done wrong this time for Tubbo to be so upset with him. 

  
  


He tried to look around more, but his cheek was shoved into the ground. Suddenly Tommy was painfully aware of what was happening, all of the overwhelming and contradictory emotions flowing into his lungs all at once, and he started to panic. 

  
  


He couldn’t be seen like this, it was too fucking embarrassing. Held down beneath Dream’s fucking foot in front of everyone he used to call his friends? Though he supposed there was a reason, because Dream never did anything without proper cause. So he forced his body to still.

  
  


“Dream, what are you doing?” That was Tubbo who asked, Tommy could tell. 

  
  


“Well, Tubbo, little Tommy here took his punishment so well that I decided I should reward him! And what's better than a trip to see all the people who threw him away like fucking trash?” The faces in the crowd grew fearful, everyone's eyes drifting to the boy on the floor with pity and guilt, though Tommy only saw it as disappointment. 

  
  


“What do you mean ‘his punishment’? What did you do to him?” That was Fundy.

  
  


“Oh, please, calm down. It wasn’t that bad, was it Toms?” Dream looked down at him and Tommy realized he wasn’t wearing his mask. Suddenly Tommy didn’t feel so special anymore. 

  
  


But he nodded in agreement anyways. It really wasn’t that bad, the drowning is probably worse. 

  
  


“Please, Dream, he’s just a kid.” 

  
  


“He may be a kid, but he is the strongest one here. Or.. was, I suppose.” Dream lifted his boot from the boy’s throat, and in turn Tommy gasped for air, rubbing at his abused neck with his burnt and blistering hand. That was a mistake, he knew it the second he heard Phil gasp, undoubtedly at the bloody mess of rotting flesh and bone.

  
  


He sat up, pulling his knees to his chest and scooting behind Dream to shield him from sight, something a beaten puppy would do. He looked up at the man, his only friend, and was met with commanding, dark eyes that said an unspoken ‘move and you’ll regret it’ and left no room for argument. Tommy sat curled up behind him, gripping onto his leg like a scared toddler as he watched everyone fucking look at him with pity. Tommy hated pity. 

  
  


“He’s broken,” Dream started, grabbing everyone’s attention. “It took a few months, a couple hundred beatings,” Tommy whimpered at the memories, “but I broke him. Your strongest willed little soldier, all bloody and bruised, conditioned to obey every word I say —and he genuinely fucking believes it all too!” Tommy shifted uncomfortably at all the attention, tears trickling down his cheeks steadily. “God, he was relentless at first! Really, he was. When he seemed too happy after being punished I decided to make use of the beach and drown him a few times. Just for good measure —which worked like a charm.” 

  
  


Many people gasped, some whispered words to others and Tommy could hear the disbelief in all of it.

  
  


“Dream, p’ease don’t tell them that- that stuff,” Tommy pleaded, tugging on his pants to get his attention. Dream looked down at the boy and crouched to his level with an apologetic smile. 

  
  


“Oh, I’m sorry, Toms. Am I embarrassing you?” Dream cupped Tommy’s cheek and he leaned into it, biting down on his quivering lip in an attempt to stop the tears that wouldn’t let up. 

  
  


“Mhm,” he nodded. He was so tired. He just wanted Dream to hold him and lull him to sleep. He melted into the affection, letting the feeling wash over him and he pictured Dream cradling him to his chest as whispered praises into his ear. 

  
  


“Too fucking bad.” Tommy snapped his eyes open —he didn’t remember ever closing them— and felt his heart drop into his stomach. “You know the rules, Tommy. What happens when you interrupt me?”

  
  


The boy shook his head, tears falling for everyone to see as he stifled a sob. “‘m sorry.” 

  
  


Dream stood from his crouched position and without hesitation he kicked the boy in the side. 

  
  


“Dream!”

  
  


“No, stop!”

  
  


Protests were heard from the pleading crowd as Dream hit the boy repeatedly. Techno moved to intervene, pain growing in his aching chest as he watched his brother bleed on the ground. But he halted his actions as Dream drew his sword, the tip just grazing the skin beneath Tommy’s bruised chin. 

  
  


“Take another damn step and I’ll slit his throat right in front of you.”

  
  


The air was all the sudden chillingly cold. “Okay, alright,” Techno lifted his hands in surrender, stepping back next to Phil. 

  
  


Dream turned to the sobbing and shuddering boy. A big twisted fucking smile made its way across his face, and he began to laugh. Everyone went quiet, even Tommy stilled. Dream just laughed, nearly doubling over and dropping his sword while everyone stared at him with confusion. 

  
  


What kind of sick fucking joke was this? 

  
  


Tommy was the first to speak up, tilting his head like a lost puppy. “Dream?”

  
  


“Oh shut the fuck up for once in your goddamn life, Tommy.” Dream spat, but his words were spoken over his bubbly laugh and it sent Tommy reeling through all his contrasting emotions. 

  
  


Tommy frowned, eyes stinging with fresh tears and he looked away in embarrassment. 

  
  


“Do you know why I brought you here Tommy? Do you know why I pushed so hard for your exile?” 

  
  


There was silence in response. Tommy was at a loss and he just wanted this to end. 

  
  


“It was all a game! It was an experiment, a test— I wanted to take my time with you, abuse you, manipulate you, hurt you, and see just how far you’d bend before you finally fucking _snapped_.” He paused and let the words sink in for a moment. He stared deep into Tommy’s dull blue eyes, his gaze unmoving, and Tommy felt his heart break inside his chest. “I was never your friend, Tommy. I was merely your puppetmaster.” 

  
  


Tommy choked on a sob and buried his head in his arms atop his bruised knees and he helplessly rocked back and forth, trying desperately to ground himself. 

  
  


“No no no p’ease no, Dream, don- don’t say- say that, I-” Tommy was a mumbling mess, and Dream only watched with amused eyes as he unraveled for the final time. 

  
  


Everyone watched him with utter sorrow and shame in their eyes —shameful in themselves for not seeing it, for not helping. 

  
  


“Look at this fucking pathetic idiot!” Tommy flinched. “He’s still begging me to stay, despite everything I just said. Poor little Toms, desperately clinging onto any form of human interaction he can find.”

  
  


Tommy gripped onto his hair and pulled. 

  
  


“You wanna know something?” No one responded. “He fucking enjoyed it when I beat him ‘cause it was the only type of affection he could get.” 

  
  


That was only partially true.. Dream hugged him sometimes. 

  
  


“You’re fucking sick, Dream. You’re disgusting.” 

  
  


“What the hell is wrong with you?” 

  
  


Dream scoffed at their bitterness. They had no idea what was coming. “Nothings wrong with me. I’m just smart. This-” he motioned to Tommy, “This was all a scare tactic. Tommy just happened to be the best available test subject.”

  
  


The atmosphere grew quiet, hesitation in the voice of whoever spoke next, Tommy couldn't tell who. “What are you talking about?”

  
  


Dream was livid now, crazed and on a power trip. “Now you know how powerful I am! How strong I am compared to this-” Dream grabbed a fust full of the tangled blonde hair and forced Tommy’s head up from his knees, “this.. pathetic brat, who is still some-fucking-how more resistant than all of you combined!” 

  
  


He paused, his words seething and his eyes filled with rage. He released Tommy’s hair from his painful grip and the boy only stared blankly ahead of him as tears continued to drip down his bruised cheeks. He had endured so much, and for what? Dreams fucking entertainment? His psychopathic ego boost? 

  
  


“If I can tear Tommy apart, if I can destroy him from the inside out.. what's stopping me from doing it to the rest of you?” 

  
  
  



End file.
